Why You Mad (Infinity Remix)
"Why You Mad" is a remix of Mariah Carey's song "Infinity''"'' and features French Montana, Justin Bieber and T.I.. The song got leaked on August 8th, 2015. Audio Lyrics Mariah Carey But why? Why? French Montana Baby why you mad? Go on, tell me why you're mad Packin' shit up in your bag and you're leaving out the back And you hopping in that Benz truck, calling all your friends up Twisted off the liquor, talking crazy, can't stand up Twisted off the vodka, drink some water And I'm going crazy tryna get my life in order Every time we pull up all my dogs got their hood up I was tryna pull my hood up, got me riding with my hood up, Lord From the bottom to the top and you know it Leaving one eye open, baby, like Fetty Wap We be grinding to the top, we never fold 'em Bad bitches, they be calling, European cars rollin' Mariah Why you mad? Talkin' 'bout you're mad Could it be that you just lost the best you've ever had? That’s your bag, yup, that’s too bad Show is over, you ain’t gotta act Close the door, lose the key Leave my heart on the mat for me I was yours eternally There’s an end to infinity To infinity Justin Bieber It's like every time you call me You know I can't leave you lonely Cause I was always there when you need me You said that you'd be there 'til the end What must I say? I never thought it would happen this way But I can tell, you're down again Got my number fall saying to the end Mariah Close the door, lose the key Leave my heart on the mat for me I was yours eternally There’s an end to infinity To infinity T.I Shawty fuck you and your opinion My heart cold, got no feeling Turnt up, got no ceiling Can't come down, no thank you I know I'm no angel And I don't know why I go straight to danger Can't explain it, lil' suspicion done drove her crazy And now she going through my phone Shit doing what she wants You're surely delusional, losing your mind right now But I bet you'll miss me when I'm gone Get the fucking with the suckas if you want You finna go out back Know I had law and lost it Now you know I'm mad, but hold up how you know I'm mad though? Mariah + French Montana Baby why you mad? Go on, tell me why you're mad Packing shit up in your bag and you're leaving out the back Baby why you mad? Go on, tell me why you're mad Packing shit up in your bag and you're leaving out the back Baby why you mad? Go on, tell me why you're mad Baby why you mad? Go on, tell me why you're mad Packing shit up in your bag and you're leaving out the back Mariah Carey Why you mad? Oh baby I wanna know Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Remixes Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber